


Father of a Teenaged Son

by Fabrisse



Series: Vienna [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt watches his son and his relationship with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of a Teenaged Son

Burt tried not to judge other parents, but it was tough sometimes. Blaine coming to him and talking about his Dad trying to make him straight by learning about cars made him a little judgmental, he wasn't going to lie.

But right now, Burt was ready to plant a big wet kiss on Mister Anderson's face for finding a way to keep them apart over the summer. As much as he liked Blaine, and Burt thought the kid was pretty good for Kurt, they were getting too close for his taste. This was supposed to be Kurt's first love -- the training wheels relationship that most people need in order to be good at love as adults -- and whatever was going on with those two boys, their relationship seemed like more.

Sure, Kurt had always been a little intense; he felt things deeply, just like his Mom. To be fair, that meant he felt the joys and happinesses just as strongly as the pains, and for that Burt was truly grateful. Blaine made Kurt happy.

When Kurt had first transferred back to McKinley, Burt got a kick out of listening to him and Finn come home at their curfew. No man who's been a teenaged boy could miss the slight hitch of gait that meant his sons -- yeah, Finn was his now too -- were walking with boners. It was a comfort to Burt. It meant that no matter how much making out they were doing, they still weren't getting into trouble. (And, all right, having a gay son probably meant he couldn't get into the really scary kind of trouble to a parent, because Carole had told him about that, but still.)

That had been great, until the night when Burt realized that Finn was still walking a little funny when he came in from his dates, but Kurt wasn't. His son was having sex -- or at least orgasms with another person -- and Burt wasn't too sure how he felt about it.

He'd talked to Carole about it.

"Honey, they're a couple."

"So're Finn and Quinn -- he's still dating Quinn, right?"

Carole nodded. "He is. He's _dating_ her. Look, I'll have both boys bring their dates to dinner on Friday. You'll see the difference."

The thing was, Burt could tell what she meant. When the six of them were at dinner, Finn looked between his Mom and Quinn -- and occasionally at Kurt or Burt -- for his cues in the conversation.

Kurt and Blaine moved together without looking at each other or checking. At one point, Blaine even put the salt out of Burt's reach and placed it by Kurt while talking to Finn about spring sports at McKinley and Dalton. They were a unit. And Finn was still dating.

***   
Most weekends, Carole and Burt waited for their sons to come home by having a movie night in the living room. Burt thought it was important for the kids to know that the curfew was real, and he loved making out with his wife on the sofa, too. He mostly left it to Carole to give them a goodnight hug. He'd heard Kurt call it "the breathalyzer hug" once after Finn failed it.

And that's something Burt's proud of. Ever since that horrible incident where Kurt was drunk at school, he'd been responsible. He'd never had a drink and driven to Burt's knowledge either. Finn was pretty good, especially on the not drinking and driving, but he occasionally came home from a team party a little the worse for wear, chewing gum, and reeking of spearmint.

A couple of weeks before the prom, though, it was Kurt who was chewing gum, though he could already tell it was nothing as ordinary as spearmint, as he came in the door. He wrapped it and threw it in the hall trashcan as he entered the house.

"Hey, kid. Did you have a good time?" Burt couldn't even manage a smile. Carole was away with friends in Cleveland, and Burt was going to have to bust his son.

Kurt said, "Yeah, Dad. Blaine took me to a new French bistro near Findlay." He finally came over and sat on the couch by Burt.

"Wine with the meal?"

"No, Dad. I don't have a fake ID, and neither does Blaine." Kurt touched his nose with his eyes closed. "See. Sober."

Burt smiled wryly, satisfied. "I guess there was a lot of garlic or something."

Kurt was puzzled. "Not really. I had _asperge flamande_ and duck in raspberry vinegar."

"But the gum?"

When Kurt flushed scarlet, Burt's eyes went wide as he realized what his son had tried to hide on his breath.

Burt focused on the TV and said, "Blaine's good to you? He's not making you do anything you don't want to?"

There was a long pause and Burt snuck a glance. Even through the deep blush, he could see Kurt's eyes soften.

Kurt's head rested on his shoulder like he was a little boy. "No, dad. Whatever we do is mutual and … respectful."

Burt gave a wary nod.

"And loving," it was barely a whisper.

"I'm thinking of getting out the grill for the summer this weekend. Invite him over on Sunday."

"I will, Dad." He gave his father a side-armed hug and headed upstairs.

***   
It was early on a quiet Saturday morning, and he and Carole were getting a little frisky when there was a thud from the other side of their bedroom door.

Burt heard a hissed, "Finn Hudson, don't you dare go in there."

"Why not? It's after eight. I thought we could all go out to breakfast."

"Because if they're sleeping late, good for them. And if they're not sleeping late, even better. Put on a nicer t-shirt and I'll treat you to LuLu's. Anything you want."

Burt could hear the smile in Finn's voice. "Anything?" There was a pause. "Wait a minute, what did you mean 'if they're not sleeping late?'"

"Finn, they're newlyweds. Let's get their kids out of the house."

He and Carole began to giggle quietly when they heard Finn's shocked, "Oh."

When the kids got back from the diner a couple of hours later, Carole and Burt were finishing their coffee. Finn couldn't meet their eyes and mumbled something about going to meet Puck after his Sheet 'N' Things shift.

Kurt smiled at them both. "I'm glad you two are happy. I'm going to study in my room. I'll probably have my earphones on."

Burt wondered for a moment, if it was just the difference in their sons' personalities that gave them different reactions or if Kurt were more accepting because of Blaine.

Then Carole smiled at him over her coffee, and he forgot everything other than the woman who made him so happy. Burt said, "Let's go on a date tonight, sweetheart."

***   
"No, Burt." Carole was a little scary when she was adamant. "We can't forbid sleepovers. I mean we can, but we shouldn't. I hope Finn's responsible enough to use condoms with Quinn -- and I'm sure she's not going to risk another pregnancy. And Blaine will be gone for six weeks. Do you really think forbidding a sleepover is going to keep them apart? They'll just find a field and sleep in Kurt's car together, or lie to us."

Burt nodded feeling a little defeated. "I don't think Kurt would lie. He'd get real creative with how he told the truth, but he doesn't outright lie."

Carole smiled. "No he doesn't."

"And, no, I don't want the cops catching him in a field after curfew." Burt sighed. "They're too young for sex."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Burt blushed. "Fifteen. I mean, it was right before my sixteenth birthday."

"I was seventeen. And Finn's seventeen and Kurt's sixteen …"

"I was a punk kid who didn't know how good it could be."

His wife rolled her eyes, "I was scared he wouldn't love me anymore if I kept saying no." She pulled him close. "They're not us."

"They're not. So we tell them no parties, don't burn the house down, and keep our mouths shut on the subject of whether or not girlfriends and boyfriends can stay the night." He kissed her.

"And we trust them."

Burt sighed. "Yeah, that too."

***   
Burt climbed out of bed as gently as he could. Carole stayed asleep and he left the bedroom quietly. Since the heart attack, sleepless nights happen sometimes. A glass of milk and one of the low-fat spice cookies that Kurt found while he read a book was the one way he'd found to get himself back to tired.

When he came back up about forty minutes later, Burt looked forward to crawling in next to his wife and easing back to sleep. He heard a noise from Kurt's room and realized he was talking on the computer -- at quarter to two in the morning. The sound stopped him; it was breathy and broken and Kurt was babbling and Burt realized he'd just heard his son have an orgasm. That thought, well, he'd been embarrassed -- though not as embarrassed as eleven year old Kurt -- when he'd had to explain wet dreams to his son, but it was different knowing his son was a man, was talking to a lover on the telephone.

He'd thought Blaine's father was right about keeping them apart for the summer. Now, he wondered if it was wrong, because he could hear Kurt's voice and the words were "You're mine to cherish and protect and love."

Carole drew him close when he climbed back into bed, and they made love softly. Burt finally fell back to sleep.

***   
On August 8, Blaine walked into Hummel's Tire and Lube and for the first time, Burt saw his son kissing another boy, no, man. They were men and the way they looked at each other was too intimate for a father to witness.

"Kurt, it's a slow day. Once Andy gets back from lunch, why don't you take the rest of the day. Go home and catch up with Blaine."

"What if there's a tow call?"

"I can pick up a phone and call you back here. But why keep you here when we're not busy, and your boyfriend is home?"

Blaine met his eyes and smiled.

Burt knew that when he stood next to Carole for more than a minute, his arm would snake of its own accord to wrap around her waist. He saw Kurt's knuckles brush Blaine's and their hands entwine. "Go home, son."

"I'll make dinner for everyone," Kurt said.

"You do that. Something quick and simple. No one will be home before seven. It's good to have you back, Blaine."

"Thank you, Burt." Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's face.

Kurt glanced at his dad and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Burt watched them go.


End file.
